Ninjago: Rise of the Ninja Special Story The Truth
by ImaginiveGirl
Summary: Airiana and Zane are together but what will happen when Airiana finds out about Zane?


Ninjago Rise of the Ninja Special Stories: The Truth about Zane

News flash from ImaginiveGirl: Hi guys thank you for the reviews from Ninjago: Rise of the Ninja. I'll write a sequal to Aqua and right now I'm writing specail stories of the gang. Hope you guys enjoy this story. This one is about Airiana and Zane. The next one will be about Kai and Ember.

One day at the Wind temple the young priestless Airiana was busy sweeping the temple floors. She was humming a tune when she heard a roar and she turned her head and saw a dragon heading her way. The ice dragon landed and Zane waved to Airiana. "Airaina hello!"

"Zane!" Airiana said and ran to Zane and as Zane got off of his dragon and was tackled by Airiana. He caught her and smile at her. "Hi Zane." Airiana smile at her (well to her Zane is her boyfriend.) Zane smile back."I brought you Lillys in the Vally for you."

He brought out a bouquet of lillies and gave it to her. "Oh Zane you're so sweet!" Airiana took the bouquet and gave Zane a kiss on the cheek and he was blushing bright red. "I uh...uh...wow." Zane said. (Zane would've blown a circut when Airiana kissed him.)

"Zane are you ok?" Airiana asked. "Yeah I'm ok I'm just surprised when you kissed me." Zane said. "Oh sorry." Airiana said and looked at him. "Hey don't worry about it Airiana." Zane said. "Ok let's go!" Airiana slipped her arm to Zane's and they walked to the temple.

Zane was sitting at the table while Airiana was making tea for the two of them. "You have a lovely home." Zane said "Aw thanks." Airiana said and smile. "He's so cute and sweet." Zane heard what she said and blush.

"Wow Airiana is so beautiful and cute." Airiana heard and smile and cheered inside and said "I can't believe he said that. He must of like me." Airiana was done making tea and set the tray on the table. Zane took a sip. "Mmm this is good Airiana I must ask what kind of tea is this?" "Honey Dew. Made from mint leaves and honey combined." Airiana said "My specailty."

"What a fansanating tea you made so well." Zane took another sip and smile. "You must show me th recipe." "Heh alright I'll show you." Airiana said and got up to make a copy of the Honey Dew recipe for Zane. Meanwhile Zane was thinking about something.

"Airiana is so nice and understanding too. But what will she said when she'll find out about me being a nindroid." This bothered Zane and he sighed. "Zane I got the recipe! Zane? Zane are you ok?" Airiana asked and she went to him. Zane looked at Airiana and said "Airiana theres something that you should know about me."

"Is that what was bothering you?" Airiana said "I'm sure whatever it is I'll be fine with it. You can tell me anything Zane." Zane looked at her. "I suppose I can show you." "Ok." Airiana said. Zane gotten up and showed Airiana that he was a robot. "What you're a robot?" Airiana said and Zane sighed. "I was built like this and I wanted to tell you but I was afraid to tell you. I'm sorry." Zane turned away and sighed again. "Zane." Airiana went to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind and said "Zane don't feel so bad I understand that you're well a robot but you're still the sweet, cute guy that I know." "Really?" Zane said and turned to Airiana. "Really Zane." Airiana said and smile.

Zane smile back and wrapped his arms around her. They leaned in and Airiana kissed him. She kissed him deeply and Zane felt like he would melt. He closed his eyes and kissed Airiana back. "I love you Zane. I love you as who you are." Airiana said and Zane said "I...uh...uh...love you too Airiana."

They pulled away and they blush red. "Was that ok?" Zane asked and Airiana smiled and said "Yes." They kissed again and this time much longer. (Aw how sweet.) Zane and Airiana went out on a date for the first time and they went to a fancy restaurant. Airiana wore a sliver dress with white shoes while Zane , for the first time wore a white and grey tuxedo. "Heh you look cute." Airiana said and Zane said "Why thank you the others thought this would be perfect on our date. You look amazing." "Thanks Zane!" Airiana said and went inside. They ate and music was puted on and they went to dance. Afterwords they went to the park and looked at the stars. They saw a metor shower and Airiana saw it and smiled. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has done for me Zane way much better than Drake." "Who's Drake?" Zane asked and Airiana felt uncomfertable.

"Well he was my first boyfriend and he treated bad. He was rude and told me what to do until I broke up with him after catching him with another girl. But now that I found you Zane my life was much better." Airiana said and leaned against him. Zane brushed away Airiana's silver hair and looked deep into her brown eyes. "I'm glad I could make you feel happy Airiana." Zane said and smile. He kissed her cheek and looked back at the stars. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Airiana and she screamed and Zane heard her and went sfter her.

"Well well Airiana remeber me?" A voice said and it was Airiana's old boyfriend, Drake. "Drake!" Airiana said and was scared. "Miss me babe?" Drake said and kissed her. "Stay away from me!" Airiana said and slapped him across the face. "You'll pay for that." Drake sneered and was about to slap Airiana. Zane found them and blocked Airiana. "You monster! You'll pay for what you did to Airiana." "And you are?" Drake said "I'm Zane, Airiana's boyfriend." Zane frowned at Drake.

"You'll never lay a hand on Airiana." And Zane and Drake fought. Drake punched Zane but Zane grabbed him and twisted his wrist, while Drake was screaming in pain. Then Zane punched him and got throwned into the garbage cans. (That's what Drake deserved.) Drake got up and ran away. "That was amazing Zane!" Airiana said and went to him. She hugged him and kissed him. Zane blush red while he smiled and kissed her back. "Thank you Zane." Airiana said and Zane smile. "You're welcome Airiana. Come we have a date." Zane and Airiana walked out of the ally and continued their date. Airiana went on Zane's dargon with Zane and they flew above the clouds in the night sky. They finally went to the Wind Temple and they landed. "Thank you Zane for a nice night." Airiana said and Zane smile. "You're welcome Airiana. Good night." "Goodnight Zane." Airiana and Zane kissed and Zane waved good bye and flew back to the Bounty while Airiana dreamed about Zane that night.


End file.
